continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Rush Hour
"Rush Hour" is the second episode of Season 4, and the 38th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kellog leverages Alec by exploiting his weakness... Emily. Kiera attempts to negotiate with him unaware that Liber8 have other, darker plans. Meanwhile Alec, tired of feeling helpless, impulsively sets off to save Emily on his own. Plot Overview Kellog unlocks a message from his future self. "Old" Kellog explains that things went great for six years or so after he took over Piron, and then it all went downhill fast - an economic collapse plunged society into chaos. Old Kellog informs his younger self that he's pulling the ripcord early to give himself a fighting chance for the future. Unfortunately for Kellog, that means trusting his team (the time soldiers) without knowing specifics of the plan. Meanwhile, Emily is kidnapped by Kellog's henchmen. Kiera gives Alec the pen-like piece of time soldier tech she managed to smuggle out from their hideout. Kellog calls Alec, demanding the return of server control of Piron if he wants to see Emily alive. Alec once again justifies the hack in an attempt to help get Kiera home, but Kiera reminds him that Piron's tech is useless without a time travel device. To her dismay, Kiera learns from Alec that Kellog has the other time travel device. Alec agrees to return the data, meaning that Kellog will soon have all the control over all the time travel tech - which Kiera warns is a dangerous power. Kiera advises Alec to play it smart from here on out with his every move in dealing with Kellog. Kellog meets with Marcellus, the leader of the time soldiers. He presents Kellog with a list of supplies, including a very specific building. Left in the dark, Kellog doesn't learn any new information about his future self's plans, but Marcellus sheds enough light that this current mission will undo their terrible future. Kiera informs Carlos about Emily's kidnapping and that Kellog is behind it; Carlos immediately wants to bring Kellog into the precinct. Kiera talks him down and suggests instead tailing Piron security forces in an effort to locate Emily. Meanwhile, Alec enlists help from Julian, Jason and Lucas. They agree that planting a virus into the Piron system with the data return only further jeopardizes Emily; Julian reminds his step-brother that actions have consequences. Alec wants to resist turning into Other Alec (aka, evil corporate overlord) - but then realizes Other Alec just might be the only one who can save Emily right now. Kiera meets with Brad, seeking details on the time soldiers. Brad wants to remain embedded to keep tabs on Kellog's soldiers. They both confess they've been lying to their respective camps about the other in an effort to protect each other, but Kiera says that she needs to be able to give Carlos something before he starts to get suspicious. Brad says the soldiers need their pen-like device back. They agree to this small compromise before parting ways. Carlos heads to Piron, where he confronts Kellog about Emily's kidnapping. Kellog nonchalantly pins the kidnapping on Liber8. Before Carlos can respond, in walks Dillon - who's now walking with a cane and has severe burn scars all over his face and hands. He informs Carlos he's not coming back as Chief Inspector at the precinct and that he's now on Kellog's payroll. Dejected and betrayed, Carlos leaves. Dillon swears his loyalty to Kellog, despite his history with Carlos. Kiera persuades Carlos to back down on investigating the time soldier incursion for the time being, buying Brad some more time. Kiera works with Alec to hand deliver a hard drive back with the stolen Piron data back to Kellog. When she arrives at the hand-off site, a local restaurant, she's surprised to see Dillon working for Piron. She's even more shocked when she's asked to change into a seductive dress and heels for Kellog's enjoyment while his security team verifies the data on the drive. Back at his apartment, Alec finds a way to exploit the stolen data from Piron to help find Emily. Lucas is left in charge. Once she's all dolled up, Kiera has a reluctant meal with Kellog while the hard drive data is verified. Kiera demands evidence that Emily is still alive. His hired thugs send another photo of Emily as they drag her from her cell. On her way out, Emily manages to snag a small piece of wire on the floor and works to pick her locks once her thugs leave her. From a distance, Travis and Garza watch the restaurant. Carlos also stalks Kiera's meeting with Kellog from afar. While they wait, Kellog taunts Kiera about wanting to return to her timeline, but inadvertently reveals that he's out of his own loop about what's actually in store for him. Kiera gets Kellog to agree to release Emily before the data is verified, but as he goes to make the call, he finds an encryption code that Alec has buried in the data. He immediately demands clean data or he kills Emily. Using pinged cell phone data, Alec finds Emily's location, and dresses up as Other Alec to gain access to her. Kiera agrees to talk to Alec, having expected better of him not to risk Emily's life like this. As Kiera leaves, a seemingly innocuous waiter lights a candle at Kellog's table; Kiera sees the waiter lock the two of them into the restaurant as she's on the phone with Lucas (who knows nothing about the encryption code). The candle begins smoking profusely as Kellog collapses. Meanwhile, Carlos spots Travis and Garza and heads after them. Using her CMR visual, Lucas reveals that the smoke is a chemical warfare agent. According to Lucas, Kellog is already a dead man. Emily breaks free of her restraints fighting one of the thugs in a vicious hand-to-hand fight. Carlos races to save Kiera, who breaks out a window and drags an unconscious Kellog out with her. She dumps Kellog into nearby fountain to save him. Then, Carlos rams his car into Travis and Garza's truck before they can run into the restaurant to finish the failed assassination attempt on Kellog. Kiera seems to drown Kellog, but amazingly, he begins to cough up water having just barely saved his life with Lucas's help through her CMR. Alec arrives at the facility dressed as Other Alec, using his "I'm the boss" card. Unfortunately, it doesn't work, and the hired thug pulls a gun on him. They walk into the holding space to find Emily beating the other thug to a pulp and a brutal fight ensues. At the scene of the car wreck, Carlos shoots Travis multiple times. Before nearly killing Carlos, Dillon shoots Travis, who's then taken into custody. Having saved Kellog, Kiera learns from Lucas that Alec has Emily. As she leaves, Kiera picks up an unexpected hitchhiker: Garza. Back at the apartment, Emily learns the disturbing truth that she is not Jason's mother in the future (or so it seems). This revelation from Jason leaves her unsettled and shaken (and convinced she doesn't have a future with Alec). Alec realizes his pride may have cost lives and vows to work together with Kiera and the others to find a better solution that doesn't cause any harm. As Kiera, Alec, Lucas, Julian, and Garza all sit down for surprisingly congenial dinner together after a crazy day, Emily abruptly gets up from the table. Elsewhere, Chen pays Kellog another visit and only barely admits he set Liber8 in motion after Kellog to get him to comply with his earlier conversation. He tells Kellog that there will be an opportunity to send Kiera back to her timeline. Alec chases after Emily, who reveals that she's too much of a liability to him. What she doesn't tell him is the truth she now knows about their future - or lack thereof - leaving Alec heartbroken. ---- :~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Cast and Characters Starring *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Roger Cross as Travis Verta *Ryan Robbins as Brad Tonkin *Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza *Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Starring *Terry Chen as Curtis Chen *Richard Harmon as Julian Randol *Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler *Magda Apanowicz as Emily *Brian Markinson as Jack Dillon Co-Starring *Anjali Jay as Jacqueline *Ty Olsson as Marcellus *Warren Belle as Guard Larry *Kimani Ray Smith as Piron Guard *Matt Giannakos as Busboy Uncredited *Tammy Gillis as Doctor *Aleks Paunovic as Rollins Quotes To be Added Notes To be Added ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes